


Cheers

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, F/M, Gen, Lacrosse Team, M/M, Stiles Wins at Lacrosse, cheers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wins at lacrosse, and Derek watches from the sidelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers

"Sti-les! Sti-les! Sti-les!"

The crowed was cheering the teen's name, almost deafening him after he won Beacon Hills the championship lacrosse match. From somewhere in the stands he could hear his dad cry out, "That's my boy! That's my son!" Scott came over and clapped him on the back almost a little too roughly, saying something about a celebration party. Lydia and Allison came over and congratulated him as well, but he had to get away.

Excusing himself from the excitement on the field, he casually jogged over to the wooded area near there. "So you saw the match?" he asked, grinning at Derek.

"Yeah. Congratulations, by the way."

"As much as I love hearing the crowd chanting my name, hearing you say congratulations means so much more."


End file.
